beybladefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spis odcinków Metal Saga
Beyblade Metal Fight (Beyblade Metal Fusion): # Pegasus Has Landed # Leone's Roar # The Wolf's Ambition # Charge! Bull's Power # Vengeful Gasher # Aquario's Challenge # It's our Special Move! Sagittario! # Merci's Dangerous Trap # Leone's Counterattack # Heated Battle! Gingka vs Kyoya # Chase the Wolf! # Infiltrate The Dark Nebula's Castle # L - Drago Awakens! # Memories of Ryo # Mysterious Hyoma # The Magnificent Aries # The Silver Pegasus # The Green Hades # Conquer the Tag - Team Battle! # Begin! The Survival Battle! # Warriors on a Deserted Island # The Fearsome Libra # The Road to the Battle Bladers # The Beautiful Eagle # The Sniper Capricorn # Tsubasa Flies into the Dark # Intruders in the Challenge Match # Dark Gasher's Big, Crabby - Crabby Operation # Kenta and Sora # The Bewitching Pisces # The Twin Gemios # The Stormy Battle Royal # The Oath of the Phoenix # Shine, Virgo # L - Drago, on the Move # Broken Wings # Rock Scorpio's Deadly Poison # Run, Gingka! # Clash!The Phoenix vs The Pegasus! # GO! Battle Bladers # The Serpent's Terror # The Dragon's Punishment # The Deck is Stacked # Entrusted Emotions # Eagle Counterattacks # Libra Dissapears # Bonds of Steel # The Truth About Light and Darkness # Fierce Battle! Lion VS Dragon # The Furious Final Battle! # Blader's Spirit Metal Fight Beyblade Baku (Beyblade Metal Masters): # W Poszukiwaniu Legendy # Nieustępliwy Konkurent # Bilet do Świata # Nowe Wyzwanie # Leone VS Eagle # Lećcie Ku Światu # Podniebna Świątynia Beylin # Trzeci Gracz # Początek Turnieju Mistrzowskiego # Moc Lacerty # Stara Tradycja # Tajemniczy Rywal # W Mroźnej Rosji # Pojedynek W Klatce # Libra Rusza Do Walki # Festiwal Wojowników # Spotkanie z Wang Hu Zhong # Siła Ognistego Lwa # Wild Fang Pokazują Pazury # Horuseus Kontra Striker # Odwieczni Rywale # Trzeci Mecz: Na Krawędzi # Koniec Zaciętej Walki # Nadciągający Mrok # Topór Zniszczenia # Powrót Smoczego Cesarza # Przekraczając Granice # Dark Eagle # Gravity Destroyer # Bitwa Uliczna W Samo Południe # Brazylijska Pułapka # Bitwa Wybuchowego Cyklonu # Do Ataku Ray Gil! # Mój Przyjaciel Zeo # Być Numerem Jeden # Robi Się Poważnie # Kompas Przeznaczenia # Befall: Szalony Paw # Kerbecs: Mroczny Pies Hadesu # Wielka Bitwa DJ-ów # Ostateczne Odliczanie # Lot Cesarskiego Smoka # Ostatnia Bitwa # Gingka Kontra Damian # Spiralna Moc # W Stronę Miasta Hades # Upadły Władca # Pułapka Befalla # Bestia Spuszczona Ze Smyczy # Demolka Tempo # Serce Galaktyki Beyblade 4D (Beyblade: Metal Fury) # Star Fragment # Legendary Bladers # The Monster Cat, Lynx # L - Drago Destrutor # Awaken, Anubius # Requirements of a Warrior # Kenta's Determination # The Crimson Flash # The Greatest Tag - Team Tournament # A New Roar! # Cosmic Tornado # The God of Saturn, Kronos # Showdown at the Tower of Babel # The New Team Dungeon # Destroyer Dome # The New Striker is Complete! # I am the Champion! # The Maze of Mist Mountain # The Lion's Pride # The Guardian of the Temple, Dynamis # The Legoend of Nemesis's Revival # The Four Season Bladers # The Battle of Beyster Island # Two Big, Fierce Battles # The Unseen Opponent # Orion's Whereabouts # The Lion in the Wilderness # The God of Venus, Quetzalcoatl # The God of Destruction's Revival! # The Child of Nemesis # Four Hearts # Come Together, Legendary Bladers # Diablo Nemesis # To The Final Battle Ground # The Lost Kingdom # The Missing Star of the Four Seasons # Flash Sagittario # Hades' Persistance # Ray of Hope Shogun Steel # A New Age Arrives! # Defeat Pirate Orochi! # The Blazing Special Move! # The Extraordinary Synchrome! # The Strength of a Bond # Explode, Phantom Fire Shot! # Kraken Attacks # The Jet Black Dragon # Clash! Zyro VS Sakyo # The Ironclad Golem # A Heated Battle of Friendship # The Ruthless Behemoth # A Fierce Synchrome Battle # Neo Battle Bladers # The Best 8 Decided! # Get Pumped for the Finals! # A Fated Showdown Between Rivals # The Ultimate Emperor of Destruction, Bahamoote # A Spirit - Filled Attack! # A New Fight # The Legend and The Evil Combine # Doji's Stronghold # Entering the Trap # Byakko's Roar # The All - Out Mid - Air Battle! # The Bridge to the Future Kategoria:Odcinki